


In the webs of love

by eleinuin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleinuin/pseuds/eleinuin
Summary: “So Sergeant Barnes has seen how suddenly his friend, and probably lover but let's leave it in "beloved", has gone from being the hottest guy in America to being the oldest widower in America” sums up MJ and damn, exposing it like that any heart would pity poor Bucky Barnes."We're talking about the guy who was tortured and manipulated for seventy years by a Nazi terrorist organization" adds Ned. "I think he's the guy with the worst luck in the world..." he mutters with his eyes closed."We clearly have to do something about it" says MJ firmly.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 15





	In the webs of love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [En las telarañas del amor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954044) by [eleinuin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleinuin/pseuds/eleinuin). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is the translation of "En las telarañas del amor" written in Spanish. As you can see, English is not my first language. There will be mistakes and I hope you can forgive me, as well as correct me.

It's a mild spring afternoon in New York and although they have gone to an early movie session the sky is already dark. The lights are spread across the city in brilliant colors and the atmosphere is fresh and sparkling.

“It was incredible. The special effects were super well done! The spaceship looked like it was falling on us!” Ned raves about the movie.

“Oh yes, and the end has been the most unexpected...” MJ mocks at his side “The hero survives a space accident, saves humanity and the girl falls for him. Didn't Independence Day have the same argument? I mean, if I were the producer of the film, I would sue them for plagiarism...”

Peter was not the one who chose the movie but he has enjoyed it. It has been two hours of tension, of adventure "What can I say, at least it ended well" he answers with his mind on another person. It has been almost eight months since Tony Stark's death and despite all the therapy he receives, he still feels sorry and guilt when he thinks of him.

In the distance they can hear a roar and the typical noises of an altercation: horns, crystals, the occasional scream...

"Hey, what's going on there?" Ned asks but Peter already has his ear on and tries to assess the threat. He does not wear the costume that Mr. Stark made for him but he always carries the handmade mask in his backpack (in case of emergencies), and it seems that he is in one of them.

“It looks like a bank has been robbed. I'm going to take a look” Peter answers, sneaking out the hood and the webs devices from the backpack.

"We cover you" Ned says smiling.

"Sure, we're your alibi. You go to do good and things like that" says MJ with feigned indifference while taking the backpack. The three of them know that they will stick their noses in the crime scene and hopefully, they will take some cool photo with which to show off on social networks.

"I hope it doesn't take long!" Peter says goodbye as he goes to the first discreet place he can find and puts on his hood. From there Spiderman is a blur between the buildings around him.

MJ and Ned start heading towards the noise. They will be there for his friend and if they are in danger, MJ's survival instinct is more than good.

Unfortunately, when they arrive the scene is by no means what they expected.

The crowd screams, runs or stays to take photos of the pitched battle in which they find themselves. There are overturned cars around them, some large backpacks with dollars flying, and the police are about to make their appearance if the approach of the sirens is a warning.

In the center of the street there is a man; no, a giant dressed in a gray superhero costume and fitted like a second skin, and in his arms...

"Peter!" MJ yelled. The eight-foot-tall guy has Spiderman pinned down in a deadly bear hug. Spiderman is struggling to get out but it doesn't look like he's going to make it.

Ned doesn't wait for a second, he knows Peter is in trouble when his screams and gasps can be heard from a distance, and at this rate he is going to be split in half. Dial the emergency number the Avengers gave him.

"Hi Ned, how can I help you?" Asks Friday's feminine and friendly voice.

“Hello! I need to talk to the Avengers, whoever it is. Spiderman is in danger!”

"Immediate danger?" Asks Friday with surprise.

"Yes! Yesyesyesyes! They'll split it in half!” Ned gasps as MJ's concerned gaze slides between him and Peter.

There's a small sound and a worn, masculine voice appears "This is Steve Rogers. What are your situation and direction?"

Uh, Ned didn't think that old Captain America would be on duty and he hopes it's not this old man who comes to rescue Peter...

🕷 🕷 🕷

"Are you having fun?" The Winter Soldier's voice on the intercom is deep and with a hint of humor. Falcon (now Captain America) is hovering overhead, ditching the drones he has attached to his tail. The megalomaniac technician who designed the gadgets to knock Sam out of action certainly has no idea how agile Wilson's flying gear is, and little by little the drones disintegrate against the walls of the buildings and trees in the park

"Oh, let me show off, man" Sam grunts who is clearly enjoying this.

The intercom beeps and a third voice joins the conversation “Sam, Buck, Spiderman is in trouble. Cap, will you have trouble finishing this on your own? I need the firepower of the Winter Soldier” Asks the old voice of Steve Rogers.

“Don't call me Cap, man. I feel like I'm impersonating your identity...” Sam protests “Yes, I have this. It won't take long to finish”

"Are you sure Wilson?" Asks Barnes, who is already hanging the rifle over his shoulder although his eyes are concerned.

"Yeah, you save the kid and I save New York. Be careful Barnes" the current Captain America says goodbye.

Bucky is running towards the motorcycle, the fastest means of transportation to get around New York. A good part of his arsenal is in it and he squeezes the gas to get there as soon as possible. The situation Steve describes doesn't look good but at least the place is close.

★ ★ ★

The police have surrounded Rhino with their cars, the giant who holds a limp Spiderman in his arms and continues to squeeze him. Cops have fired as far as they think is safe without putting the Queens protector at risk, but the villain's suit appears to be bulletproof.

MJ and Ned don't even see the motorcycle arrive. They only see a shadow jump over one of the police cars and suddenly all the guns are pointed at the guy in the black suit and long hair. Not that that seems to affect him. He is lifting a monstrously large rifle in his arms with comfort. The golden lines on his arm are elegant and distinctive.

The Winter Soldier is taking over the situation, and he shoots without blinking.

A cry of surprise and pain cuts through the ambient noise. Rhino won't let go of his prey but puts a hand to his head in surprise.

Another bang echoes and Rhino falls on his ass, clutching both hands to his forehead.

The Winter Soldier jumps gracefully out of the car and approaches Rhino with the rifle still pointed at his head "That suit won't protect you from massive damage. Let go of Spiderman and give up" he growls at him in a dangerous voice.

"Fuck you!" Rhino yells, looking pissed off at the turn of events. He grabs Spiderman by one foot and throws him like a doll against the building, but the Winter Soldier moves like a breath and manages to stop the impact with his own body before hitting the hard concrete, with the rifle left in the ground.

Peter is unconscious and his gasping breath is not giving Bucky a good feeling. When Rhino runs out of the crime scene and is followed closely by the police, he takes advantage of the confusion to disappear with the teenager in tow.

🕷 🕷 🕷

The Avengers Tower in New York is once again the nerve center of superheroes. Pepper Potts has given them free rein in whatever they need, so Peter is on a stretcher being carried into a wide, white room that screams medical bay from all sides when he wakes up. The Winter Soldier is at his side, now without the haunting lower mask, and does not take his eyes off him.

There is concern in his blue eyes.

"Oh, Mr. Barnes! What happened? Is everyone okay?” he asks, feeling as if he had been hit by a truck. He also notices that the mask is rolled up over his face, just enough for the oxygen path to reach his nose.

“Hey, Spiderman, relax. They are all good. Your friends and your aunt are on their way but the doctors are going to look at you first. Is that okay?” Mr. Barnes's voice is empathetic and calm but his eyes are waiting for something.

Damn, they expected an answer. He wants to know if Peter is okay getting a medical checkup, possibly because he must have been through hell himself with the whole brainwashing, arm and god knows what else. "Yeah! Yes, of course, no problem, all good with the doctors Mr. Barnes"

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Barnes asks worriedly.

He would like nothing more than to act tough in front of the Winter Soldier, but perhaps the medical bay is not the best place to lie.

"My chest and back hurts..." he answers a little out of breath.

The face of an elegant Asian woman quickly appears, a doctor judging by the white coat who looks at him intensely from behind almost invisible glasses "We are going to take X-rays, Spiderman. We are not going to move you, we just need you to stay very still. Can you do it?" she asks.

"Yes, sure" Peter answers because he is quite sure that something is broken.

An X-ray gives way to an analysis and the medical tests continue, but at all times he can see the serene face of Mr. Barnes swarming around.

When they finally leave him alone and take him to a medical room, he finds the best views of Manhattan.

"You never get used to these sights," Peter whispers. They have given him a light sedative while his body heals from the four broken ribs and the ugly fissure in two vertebrae.

"After half an hour they start to get bored, believe me," Mr. Barnes answers at his side. He has brought you four books but the titles dance a bit with the painkillers. Right now he doesn't have the mind to read and it seems that Mr. Barnes knows it.

“They are about to bring dinner. Would you like to see something relaxing on TV?” He asks quietly, sitting in the armchair next to the bed.

"Uh, I'm not sure I can find out the argument about anything right now..." Peter answers. Dinner seems like a great idea right now; his body will recover faster with calorie intake.

"Oh, then I think I have just what you need," the Winter Soldier answers humorously. Netflix turns on the screen and they spend a while hallucinating watching Crazy Delicious and talking about how impossible it seems everything they cook. Mr. Barnes has a charming smile as Peter rambles and dines (damn the Tower cook, he wants to marry him). He vaguely has the feeling that he is being pampered.

After a short time, someone knocks on the door and the heads of Ned and MJ appear, worried but happy. They are followed by the elderly Steve Rogers, who closes the door behind him.

MJ is the first to speak and Peter smiles at her impudence - Damn Peter, one more scare like that and the engineering degree will be posthumous - she says with a humor that she clearly doesn't feel.

"Be good to him, he's a bit sedated and he's not very aware of what he's saying" Bucky says slyly. Peter has a little heart attack because ... oh my! Has he said something inappropriate to Mr. Barnes?

-Oh, don't worry Mr. Barnes, Peter is used to putting his foot in his mouth constantly, he's no longer a novelty- MJ answers with a small smile.

"Mr. Barnes, Winter Soldier, sir, it's my pleasure. What do I say? an honor!" Ned's slimy fanatic face is at its peak but Mr. Barnes shakes his hand anyway "The pleasure is mine. You can call me Bucky" he answers.

"Ah, yes Mr. Bucky. Bucky!" Ned continues stammering without taking his eyes off the outfit full of straps and the black and gold arm "Jesus, that arm is beautiful. I mean, it's a shame what happened to his original arm! But this bionic arm has a precision and at the same time a force... Is it true that it is made of vibranium?" Ned's tongue continues to run wild as Bucky stretches his arm in his direction so that he can see the work of art that Shuri built for him.

"And Peter is not the only one who constantly puts his foot in his mouth. Ned, you really won't stop harassing the poor man? At least invite him to dinner first!" MJ teases smiling.

"Uh, sure, sure. Would you like to stay for dinner Mr. Bucky? Bucky! Just Bucky. Oh, of course not here. This is Peter's dinner..." he abruptly stops when he gets the hint from MJ and Bucky laughs softly "Hey! I wasn't asking him out on a date!" Ned's eyes are on Bucky again in a totally fanatical way "Although I would definitely invite you on a date if I was part of the LGTB collective..." a female hand appears to cover his mouth and pull Ned away from Mr. Barnes.

"Sorry, I'm going to shut him up now before he ends up crying for allowing him to make a fool of himself in front of the Winter Soldier. He is very fan, believe me"

"No wonder, Bucky has always been a charming man," adds the elderly Rogers with a warm smile as he looks at his childhood friend. Bucky's eyes are soft and he smiles back at Rogers as he crosses his arms over his massive chest, almost shy. "He's a terrific cook too. Anyone who keeps him by his side should feel lucky" continues the old man with admiration.

Bucky stares at the floor as he ties his hair into a ponytail and collects his few belongings from the room. Everyone notices the change of mood in the environment "Well, I'll leave you alone for a while. I'm on the phone but if you need anything you can also tell Friday. Peter, your aunt will be here in about ten minutes" Bucky says goodbye while shaking hands with the teenagers "MJ, Ned, it's been a pleasure meeting you. I'm glad Peter has such good friends"

The door closes softly behind him and everyone looks at each other without understanding what exactly has happened.

“Well Peter, you are injured so rest. I don't want to have to tie you to the bed” jokes Mr. Rogers. His smile has faded but is still cordial. Before leaving, he firmly shakes everyone's hand “I will be outside waiting for your aunt, to explain to her what happened”

When the door is finally closed, MJ's face changes to something more serious and Peter is afraid of the anger that is going to fall on him, but instead, THE QUESTION escapes her lips.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that the Winter Soldier is in love with old Captain America?"

Peter and Ned's silence is probably due to different circumstances. Peter continues to analyze the question to see if he has understood it correctly while Ned is still coming down from his cloud of happiness, which he does abruptly.

"You mean Mr. Rogers is actually the Steve Rogers born in 1918?" Ned asks. Two pairs of eyes look at him as if answering the obvious. “What? I only know that the previous Captain America disappeared in the fight against Thanos. Rogers is not such a strange last name...” he justifies himself.

"Why do you think that, MJ?" Peter asks slightly scandalized.

The disbelief on her friend's face speaks for itself “I have two perfectly functional eyes on my face. What is it, am I the only one who has noticed?” and before the open mouths of her friends, she rolls her eyes with resignation.

"But that... wouldn't that imply that he's been in love with his childhood friend since, I don't know, his whole life?" Says Ned.

Peter wants to have the definitive argument to refute it, but no matter how hard he racks his brain, he has none. Rather the complete opposite.

"When the helicarrier affair happened, wasn't it the Winter Soldier who got Captain America out of the Potomac in time to avoid drowning?" Ned asks, exploring the new path that MJ has opened for him.

“We are talking about the guy who was considered the most deadly assassin in the world...” MJ adds emphatically “And when there was the attack on the United Nations and Captain America faced 114 countries to save his friend? I mean, there are few things that scream louder “I'm hopelessly in love”

"Mr. Stark..." his friends look at him with interest, mainly because they know that Peter has a hard time talking about his mentor. Peter sighs and runs his hand through his hair "When he came back from Siberia after trying to capture the Winter Soldier he had the vibranium shield with him. Said Steve Rogers had chosen his killer friend over Captain America"

MJ moves his hand with dry gestures "It doesn't make sense. It seems that Rogers was as in love with Barnes as the other way around. So what happened?" and all eyes return to Peter, who between the sedative and the pressure has weak willpower.

"What I'm going to tell you is a super-secret. Swear to me that you will never, ever tell anyone" The two friends nod and Peter's heart stupidly lightens "The way to undo what Thanos did has to do with time travel. I will only say that it was Captain America who decided to take advantage of a trip to the past to stay with the love of his youth"

"Peggy Carter..." whispers Ned, and Peter begins to suspect that his friend has learned the entire biography of the Avengers.

"That happened eight months ago," Peter answers.

“So Sergeant Barnes has seen how suddenly his friend, and probably lover but let's leave it in "beloved", has gone from being the hottest guy in America to being the oldest widower in America” sums up MJ and damn, exposing it like that any heart would pity poor Bucky Barnes.

"We're talking about the guy who was tortured and manipulated for seventy years by a Nazi terrorist organization" adds Ned. "I think he's the guy with the worst luck in the world..." he mutters with his eyes closed.

"We clearly have to do something about it" says MJ firmly. Peter looks at her like she's crazy. He doesn't want to lose limbs by getting into the Winter Soldier's love life.

"Man, I think we could find someone younger, that's for sure" Ned stammers and MJ rolls his eyes in exhaustion.

"That's what I meant, Ned. I wasn't going to throw him into the arms of Mr. Rogers..."

"Then okay! I mean, Mr. Rogers could be his grandfather..." Ned points out.

MJ shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest “I'm not so concerned about age as... nobody likes to be the second choice. Bucky Barnes needs to find new and refreshing love. Do your parents have single friends?”

"Aunt May has friends, and I think some of them are single" Peter adds without being sure if he wants to do this.

“Well, I take care of bringing single boys and so we have covered all fronts” she answers with a crooked smile and a Machiavellian plan forming in her head.


End file.
